Today there are increasing large segments of the population concerned with their weight. Most reliable diet programs require a dieter scale to monitor portions of food and intake. This allows a dieter to control volume, calories, protein and total intake. The portions should be measured through all meals including breakfast, lunch dinner and snacks. Not all meals can be taken at home. Existing food scales can be cumbersome and difficult to use in a real environment. Even though there are many scales, none can be found that sit within the base of a plate, bowl or saucer. All other patented scales are designed to have an item such as a dinner plate sit upon them without consideration to portability, legibility or usefulness in real life situations. Thus there is a need for a safe, inconspicuous and portable device to measure the exact weight of food that the dieter will consume.